Through the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (E.C.O.G.), the American Oncologic Hospital (A.O.H.) of the Fox Chase Cancer Center is attempting to improve the quality and duration of cancer patients' lives by developing and scientifically evaluating the most effective treatment regimens for all types of cancer. The A.O.H. has four principal objectives to the E.C.O.G.: 1. To maintain high quality protocol patient evaluation by designating an E.C.O.G. protocol coordinator to insure continuity in evaluation and data collection on all protocol patients. 2. To increase the number of patients entered on E.C.O.G. protocols by: a) Encouraging the oncologists at the newly established satellite institutions to randomize patients to E.C.O.G. studies. b) Continuing to enter eligible A.O.H. patients on E.C.O.G. protocols. 3. To pilot chemotherapy and immunotherapy trials at A.O.H. in gastro-intestinal and breast cancer for later possible incorporation into E.C.O.G. protocols. 4. To develop combined modality protocols for the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group and the E.C.O.G., particularly in small cell lung carcinoma.